<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A reward by menherariddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186091">A reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle'>menherariddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley rewards Riddle for being such a good student</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dire Crowley/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw for teacher/student, grooming-ish stuff and Crowley being a creep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Riddle was called to Crowley's office late one night, he didn't know what to expect. Did he somehow break a rule by accident? Was his perfect record shattered? That couldn't happen, could it?</p><p>He cautiously opened the door to be greeted by the masked headmaster.</p><p>"Ah, Rosehearts-kun! Welcome!"</p><p>Riddle slowly walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.</p><p>"Rosehearts-kun, I'd like to reward you for being such a good student, for I am so kind~! But for this there are some rules you'll have to follow. Understand?"</p><p>Riddle relaxed a bit before replying with a quiet "Yes, headmaster."</p><p>Crowley had a huge smile across his face.</p><p>"Now, the first rule is you cannot tell anyone about this. The second rule is you must do as I say."</p><p>"Okay, headmaster."</p><p>Crowley got up and walked up to Riddle, before pulling him into a deep kiss. Riddle froze in shock, wasn't reciprocating but wasn't fighting it. </p><p>As the kiss deepened, Crowley picked up Riddle and carried over to his chair. He sat down and had the student straddling his lap.</p><p>Crowley broke the kiss to get some air, then pulled Riddle close to his chest.</p><p>"You're such a good boy. You follow the rules, work so hard and are so cute."</p><p>Riddle started to cry.</p><p>"Don't cry Rosehearts-kun! I'll wipe away those tears, for I am so kind~!"</p><p>Crowley carefully wiped away Riddle's tears. When he stopped crying, Crowley let him get off of his lap.</p><p>"Rosehearts-kun, take off your clothes."</p><p>"H-huh?"</p><p>"Take off your clothes."</p><p>Riddle did as he was told, and stripped. Before he knew it, he was slung over the desk, and heard Crowley undo his belt and unzip his pants.</p><p>Crowley thrusted hard into Riddle, making him cry out. He kept thrusting and soon got to a good pace.</p><p>Riddle enjoyed this more than he wanted to. He wanted to hate it, he wanted to scream, he was crying again, but it felt so good. It hurt, but it felt so, so good. </p><p>He decided to just relax and enjoy it. Soon, he felt his climax coming.</p><p>"Headmaster, I'm close!"</p><p>"Cum for me, Rosehearts-kun! Cum for me!"</p><p>Riddle came, and Crowley came soon after. Crowley picked Riddle up from the desk and sat down in his chair, cuddling Riddle.</p><p>After some cuddling, Crowley cleaned up Riddle, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and let him go back to his dorm for some rest.</p><p>"Rosehearts-kun, if you want to do this again, please don't hesitate to ask! I'd love to invite you to my office for this again, for I am so kind~!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>